Conséquences Désastreuses
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: [OS Aventures] Balthazar Octavius Barnabé était persuadé d'être un tombeur. Jusqu'à l'intervention d'un sorcier au bouc en tout cas.


_BON-SOIR ! Voilà, j'ai vu une des vidéos de la conférence Aventures à la Epic Wazabi, et il y a eu un moment assez drôle où ce pauvre Bob a critiqué nos magnifiques pairings (et où Mahyar nous a défendu, mais ce MJ est adorable, que voulez-vous.) Et donc, et bien... Vengeance ? :D Mon p'tit Bob, si tu lis ça... Well... C'est de ta... faute ? XD Il me tâte d'être le jour où on se verra en conférence et que j'te remettrai cet énoooooooorme porte-vue avec toutes mes fanfictions sur toi, ahah. Ce jour-là sera tellement épic eheh. Bref, arrêtons de fantasmer et au boulot camarades. Oh, et juste après ça, j'attaque une Crack!fic sur LycéenneRPG. Parce que voilà._

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages d'Aventures sont la propriétés de leurs Youtubeurs (et Streamer eheh) respectifs. L'univers est la propriété de notre magnifique Mahyar et de Bazar du Grenier. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits, toute copie de mes textes sans autorisation est interdite.

 **CONSEQUENCES DESASTREUSES**

« Oui mais toi t'es petit Mahyar. Les filles elles préfèrent les grands hommes. Comme... Comme moi. »

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Théo et Grunlek, qui connaissaient déjà Mahyar détournèrent immédiatement le regard. Les groupe d'aventuriers avaient profité d'un passage en ville pour aller voir un vieil ami du nain et du paladin, un sorcier nommé Mahyar Shakeri. Sauf que voilà, Bob avait commencé à sympathiser, comme d'habitude, et, comme d'habitude, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lâcher une de ses remarques sarcastiques qui plomba l'ambiance d'un coup.

« Oh, donc je suppose que vous êtes du genre Don Juan, à semer un peu partout et fuir lâchement derrière, déclara le sorcier avec un calme surprenant.

\- Je ne « sème » jamais, s'exclama Balthazar, un peu plus fort.

\- Oh, vous préférez les conquêtes masculines peut être ?

\- Jamais. »

Regards insistants de Théo et Shin vers leur ami. Ils se sentirent presque vexés sans savoir pourquoi. Mahyar n'insista pas, préférant changer de sujet. Cependant, malheureusement pour Bob, le Maître du Destin n'oublie jamais une provocation. Cette nuit là, il prépara un sortilège puissant, qu'il jeta sur Shin, Théo, Grunlek et Eden pour une journée entière. Lorsqu'il se réveillera demain matin, ce cher Balthazar Octavius Barnabé risquait d'avoir une surprise de taille. Ravi, Mahyar abandonna le dortoir pour se livrer à des activités sombres, c'est-à-dire à des critiques de grimoires plus ou moins étranges.

 _Le lendemain matin..._

Bob se réveilla en sursaut en sentant quelqu'un lui embrasser le front. Il bondit en arrière en découvrant que les lèvres en question appartenaient à Théo de Silverberg. Son pauvre cerveau eut bien du mal à analyser la situation. Théo de Silverberg venait de l'embrasser sur le front, et il le regardait désormais avec des yeux remplis... D'amour ? C'était extrêmement flippant. Balthazar s'éloigna doucement de son meilleur ami, légèrement effrayé par ce sentimentalisme soudain. Il avait fait quelque chose de mal ?

« Th... Théo ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- J'ai veillé sur votre sommeil toute la nuit mon amour.

\- …. Gné ? »

Est-ce que Théo de Silverberg, le paladin de la lumière bourrin à l'égo démesuré, spécialiste dans le cassage de gueule de petites filles à coups de bouclier venait de l'appeler « mon amour » ?! Okay. Soit c'était une énorme blague, soit il y avait vraiment un problème. Il décida de faire comme si de rien était, et quitta doucement la chambre dans lequel il avait dormi cette nuit. Dès qu'il ouvrit la porte, Shinddha Kory, le rouge aux joues, lui tendit un énorme bouquet de fleurs sauvages, la plupart des fleurs que l'on trouvait dans la forêt. Il le força presque à le prendre avant de tourner les talons et de fuir, la tête basse. Étrange. C'était nouveau ça ?

Il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, quand un bras musclé l'arrêta. Il se sentit soulevé du sol, puis placé en position de princesse, il se retrouva dans les bras de Théo. Balthazar ne se débattit pas, de peur de contrarier le guerrier. Il semblait totalement à l'ouest. Il se contenta de lui sourire, gêné, en lui tapotant gentiment l'épaule.

« Théo, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

\- Je t'emmène au petit-déjeuner mon très cher Bobbichou. »

Bob resta silencieux, choqué. Ce nouveau surnom était très perturbant. Lorsqu'il arriva à la table du petit-déjeuner, il fut surpris de voir la nappe recouverte de roses rouges. Grunlek, habillé dans des habits princiers (trop grand pour lui) se dandinait près du four, essayant de toute évidence d'attirer le regard de Balthazar sur lui. Eden s'approcha à son tour du mage et lui posa un lapin mort, dégoulinant de bave dans les mains, avant de se mettre à fixer intensément Balthazar. Enfin, habillé tout de noir entra Mahyar. Lui aussi fut surpris de trouver sa table couverte de couleurs, lui qui vivait d'habitude dans le noir total.

Théo revint à la charge, pour mettre le couvert au Lennon, ainsi qu'un bavoir. Notre pauvre Bob était totalement sur les fesses pour le coup. Jusqu'à ce qu'il croise le regard de Mahyar. Et son sourire. Un sourire rempli de sadisme et d'excitation, comme s'il était en train de... Jubiler. Le pyromage plissa les yeux, méfiant. Non, définitivement, il ne l'aimait pas ce sorcier de cacahuètes et ses manies bizarres.

Grunlek lui apporta de quoi manger, un plat normalement hors de prix dans les tavernes, qui serra le cœur du mage. Le nain avait dû dépenser pas mal d'argent pour s'acheter la viande et les légumes. Il commença lentement à manger, stressé par les regards braqués sur lui. En particulier celui du sorcier, en face de lui, qui le fixait intensément, attendant visiblement quelque chose. Bob soupira.

« D'accord, j'ai compris. C'est vous qui avez fait ça. Pourquoi ?

\- Une petite leçon d'humilité, on va dire.

\- Ça va durer combien de temps ?

\- Toute la journée.

\- Je vous déteste.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime bien Bob. »

Après le petit-déjeuner, Balthazar décida d'aller faire un tour au marché. Bien sûr, ses trois compagnons voulurent l'accompagner, pour être son épée et son bouclier, et, pendant qu'ils se chamaillaient pour savoir qui aurait l'immeeeeeeense privilège de l'accompagner, Balthazar s'éclipsa, et courut droit devant lui, pendant de longues minutes. Ça ne durait qu'une journée, il allait juste... Traîner dans les bois, là, comme ça, et revenir le lendemain matin.

Si pendant les deux premières heures il ramassa des racines et des plantes étranges de la région, pour les étudier un peu plus tard, il finit par très rapidement s'ennuyer, et eut un petit regret. Ses amis devaient probablement être morts d'inquiétude à l'heure qu'il était.

Lorsqu'il arriva chez Mahyar, il assista à une scène surréaliste. Le pauvre sorcier était encerclé par les Aventuriers, en train de chouiner comme des gosses parce que « Bob a disparu ». Le Maître du Destin ne savait pas trop quoi faire, il se contenta de tapoter gentiment l'épaule de Grunlek et Théo, et de réconforter Shin avec des mots pendant ce temps. Ce n'était clairement pas son fort.

Puis le regard de Shin croisa celui de Bob, et il s'illumina. Shinddha lui plongea littéralement dans les bras en hurlant son prénom. Théo le suivit de près. Son armure de plates, très lourde, fit tomber le pyromage à la renverse. Grunlek, enfin, se jeta sur le tas de gens, écrasant Bob sous leurs poids. Déjà que le pauvre n'était pas très épais, là, il était clair qu'il souffrait le martyr. Il supplia Mahyar du regard, mais le sorcier haussa les épaules et fit demi-tour, l'abandonnant à son sort. Eden sortit des fourrés et vint lui lécher le visage, terminant ce tableau très étrange.

« Les... Les Mecs, j'étouffe sérieux... J'offre des cookies au premier qui me laisse me relever, d'accord ? »

Les trois aventuriers reculèrent d'un coup, fiers comme des coqs. Malheureusement, Balthazar n'avait pas prévu ce qu'il se passerait ensuite.

« C'est moi qui me suis levé en premier ! S'exclama Théo, en tapant son armure avec sa main.

\- Arrête de mentir Théo, tout le monde sait que Bob en pince pour moi, lâcha Shin en tournant le regard.

\- Tout ce qui est petit est mignon, j'ai la priorité, dit Grunlek en poussant les deux autres de son chemin. »

Les trois se lancèrent un regard assassin. Balthazar tendit les mains, pour essayer de les apaiser, mais c'était trop tard, ils se jetèrent à la gorge en hurlant comme des sauvages. Bob, impuissant, ne put rien faire. C'était tellement soudain que son cerveau avait décidé de juste l'abandonner là. Mahyar arriva derrière lui, le faisant sursauter. Les deux hommes observèrent la scène d'un air absent.

« Je crois qu'on va arrêter l'expérience là, marmonna Mahyar. Ça dégénère.

\- Non, sans rire ? Ironisa Bob, une pointe de colère dans la voix. »

Mahyar fit un geste bizarre avec sa main, et les trois aventuriers stoppèrent tout mouvement, soudainement choqués. Théo avait le bras de Shin dans la bouche, Grunlek avec le bras en l'air, prêt à frapper et Shin était à moitié allongé au sol. Le demi-élémentaire retira son bien des dents de son ami.

« Qu... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Théo en se relevant précipitamment , faisant tomber Grunlek au passage.

\- Mahyar a voulu jouer avec le feu, dit Bob d'une voix sombre. Mais il a eu raison, pour une fois. Mais vous y habituez pas. »

Bob tourna les talons, se dirigeant d'un pas décidé vers le manoir, laissant trois aventuriers totalement sur les fesses et un Mahyar souriant.

 _Et voilà XDDD Vous vouliez du fluffy, en voilà du fluffy. Ne vous y habituez pas trop vite, hein XD On se retrouve très très vite pour Lycéenne RPG, qui sera une fanfiction à chapitres. Enfin. Plus ou moins. Je vous expliquerai tout quand ce sera sorti. En attendant, préparez vous psychologiquement XD Et le prochain chapitre de Royaume en Perdition arrive bientôt également ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review et grosses bisouilles ! Soyons fous, vivons RP, bavons sur Mahyar !_


End file.
